Truth or Consequences
by BellaFiction
Summary: Damon invites Elena to join in a game he's been playing for nearly a century. Will the possible consequences make Elena regret playing the game?
1. Wanna Play?

Ok so this has been tossing around in my head for a few days. Please be kind Ive only ever written one other story that ive submitted here, and it was over a year ago! Please review!

I dont own Vampire Diaries. L.J. Smith does - although if she wanted to give them to me, i wouldn't mind!

* * *

April 23, 2010

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe it's been almost a month since Stefan left Mystic Falls and me. I know that him leaving, in the grand scheme of things, was a good thing. Mystic Falls has to many people and obligations for him to ever truly resist the temptation of human blood. According to Damon he's gone to the middle of nowhere to hunt bunnies until his thirst is under control._

_Damon. Just when I think I have him pegged as the "self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities" that he is. He goes and changes everything I once that about him. He's been so … different now that Stefan is gone. It's like his a whole different person when he's brother isn't around. A person that - dare I say it – I like! He's been less snarky, and vengeful and more …calm almost. Now I cant deny that he is still definitely a vampire, but there haven't been any unexplained deaths in the recent weeks, nor have any people recently gone missing. Its like – he's trying to make a life for himself, in his own Damon – like way anyway._

_Ugh enough about Damon. Stefan's been gone for a month. Bonnie still wont speak to me, Caroline's been avoiding me more and more lately. (I think it's due to Stefan and I breaking up and she thinks matt is going to try something with me now that I'm single again!). Jeremy has been hanging with Anna a lot at her new house in the outskirts of town, and Jenna and Alaric seem to be getting closer everyday!_

_I just need to have some fun, get back to being "fun Elena" again. The fun loving person I was before I had ever heard of the Salvatore brothers; before the accident with my parents; the person I was before my life got so crazy!_

_-Elena_

I closed my diary and had just finished putting it away in its hiding spot when I felt a rush of cool air coming from behind me. Without turning around, I confronted my new unexpected guest.

"Damon, its late. I was just about to go to bed," I said in a neutral tone as a spun around. " What's going on?"

"Elena, Elena, Elena. Cant a guy just visit?" He began walking toward the closet in my bedroom glancing over my wardrobe that was hanging inside. "All these clothes and not any decent labels" he said in his typical teasing voice.

I shot him an unbelieving look. " It's 10 PM on Friday, your either VERY bored or you want something. Spit it out so I can get to bed"

"Fine" he huffs in an indignant tone before sinking down onto the edge of my bed. "This town is boring, there isn't anything that has piqued my interest so I decided to invite two of my old friends over for the weekend."

"That's great for you Damon, but how does you inviting people over effect me? Just make sure they don't kill anyone and have fun"

"You see, I've known Peter and Elizabeth for a very long time – most of my un-dead life really and for the majority of that time we have been playing this game" he trailed off trying to find the words to explain what he meant. " The game is pretty similar to the vampire version of Truth or Dare, as stupid as that sounds. I figured its been a month since dear old st. Stefan left you, I thought you might like to join us for the weekend and join in."

" I've known you for a while Damon, you just don't invite me to do things without an ulterior motive. Why do you want me to play?" I asked knowing full well that I would, more than likely be given a run around answer.

"Suit yourself, thought your might like a few days of fun and frivolity. Guess I was wrong" he trailed off, standing up and heading toward the window to leave.

I paused for a second contemplating his proposal. Hadn't I just minutes before decided that I needed fun – a chance to return to being the "fun Elena" I knew I really was? " Wait" I said slowly " ill go, it sounds like fun. Just give me a few minutes to pack"

" I knew you couldn't turn away the idea of a good time" he smirked from the window.

"Oh no you don't" I said " your in charge of keeping Aunt Jenna off my back for the weekend. Just don't tell me anything to crazy, ok" I said, fully understanding that I had just given Damon permission to compel my Aunt. " Just remember she wears that vervian filled bracelet everyday. Ill meet you at the boarding house in about an hour"

"Cant wait" drawled Damon and like that he was gone.

What did I just sign up for?


	2. Rules of Engagement

_Sorry about the delay in updating. Couldn't seem to get my this chapter out of my head on onto the page to the point where I was happy with it._

_On a side note i cant believe how many people have read this story! _

_I dont own Vampire Diaries - although I wish I did!_

* * *

Fifty-five minutes later I was pulling up to the Salvatore Boarding House, weekend bag in hand. I pushed open the front door and set my bag down in the foyer. As I spun around to walk into the living room I spotted two very attractive people leaning against the entryway.

"You must be Elena," said the beautiful blonde. "I'm Emily, and this is my husband Peter. We are old friends of Damon's," she said gesturing to the attractive man standing next to her.

"Um, hi. Yes. I'm Elena Gilbert" I said "Is Damon back yet? I told him I would meet him here in an hour" I stammered.

"Just arrived to join the party" drawled Damon. He walked to Emily, kissed her on her cheek, then gave Peter a warm handshake. "Now that everyone's arrived, I say we have a seat in the living room and get to know each other before we begin". He said as he took Emily's hand and led her into the living room.

"So Damon mentioned that you have been playing a game similar to Truth or Dare" I said as a walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Yes we have been playing "Truth or Consequences" for nearly 150 years, isn't that right Darling" said Peter as he took a seat next to Emily on the loveseat next to the sofa.

"That's right. Oh Damon before I forget. You still have the book don't you?" asked Emily.

"Of course" said Damon "its right here" he said gesturing to a very old looking book that was placed on a bookshelf just behind where Damon was standing near the fireplace.

" The book?" I asked, confused

"Yes we have been playing for such a long time that after the first few years, we decided to write down what we've done" explained Peter. "One of the rules of the game is that we can't repeat a question or a dare."

Damon spun, removed the book from the shelf, and handed it to me.

"You said one of the rules" I commented. " What are the rest of the rules?" I questioned.

"Well there are only really three rules. The 1st rule is that we cant repeat any questions or dares that have already been used" explained Emily " The second rule is that after each person completes a question or dare the entire group has to drink an entire bottle of their liquor of choice" continued Emily. "Although we have never played with a human before and if I remember correctly that's enough liquor to kill you. Which would clearly violate the third and final rule which is you cant dare anyone to do anything that would get them killed" Emily paused, looking as though she was deep in thought. " I think you should only do a shot of liquor, that should even the playing field. What do you two think?" asked Emily.

"I would have to agree" said peter. "It's getting late, why don't we give Elena the rest of the night to read over the things we have done? We can start the game in the morning once we have all rested"

"great idea" said Emily as she stood and started for the stairs. "I'm exhausted from the trip, we can start playing in the morning"

"Goodnight Elena, Damon" he said gesturing to me as he stood to follow his wife up the stairs.

Once they were out of the room I turned observe Damon as he walked to the drink cart off to the side of couch. He took two glasses, filled them both with a measure of scotch and handed one to me. I took a sip and gestured to him to have a seat next to me.

"I think I'll be going to bed as well," Damon said after draining his glass. As he turned to walk up the stairs " Enjoy your reading; a few of those are pretty good. Goodnight Elena" and with that he was gone leaving me sitting in front of the fire with my glass of Scotch to catch up on 150 years of Truth or Consequences.

* * *

_Endnote: I hope to have the next chapter to this out tomorrow. The rest of my week is packed and i don't want to leave you all hanging!_

_Please review!_


	3. Let the Games Begin

_Sorry about the delay, i will be getting better at updating faster. This chapter was a bit of a roadblock for me since i couldn't decide how I wanted the past exploits of this group to have happened. I finally just sat down and started typing!_

_I dont own Vampire Diaries - although I wish I did!_

* * *

Damon walked down the stairs the next morning at what he considered a very respectable hour to wake up – noon. Upon walking into the living room he discovered Elena in an uncomfortable looking position on the couch in front of the fireplace. She appeared to be in the same spot he left her in the night before. She was slouched over the "Truth or Consequences" book, and from the look of things, she had only managed to make it through about seventy-five percent of the book before she fell asleep. Shrugging off the feeling of wanting to make sure she was comfortable, Damon walked into the kitchen to make his favorite morning meal: Bloodied Coffee. After getting the coffee pot started Damon took out two mugs and filled one partially with blood then the rest of the way with strong, hot, espresso blend coffee; just how he liked it. He took a moment to fill the second mug partially full with coffee followed by a spoonful of sugar and way too much of that sugary milk-like creamer Elena loved to stock his fridge with. Talking both mugs into the living room, he deposited Elena's sweetened concoction on the coffee table in front of her and sat down on the loveseat next to her. He counted 1 … 2…3 before he could count to 4 Elena had begun to stir and was blindly reaching for her coffee that Damon had set out for her.

"Still not a morning person I see" Damon quipped.

After finally peaking open an eye, Elena stared Damon down as she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position on the couch and dropped the heavy book onto the coffee table before snatching up the proffered mug from the table. After taking a few deep gulps of the sweet steaming liquid Elena finally was feeling a lot more like her usual self. Ignoring Damon's way-to-early comments Elena decided to just jump into discussing what she had read in the book the evening prior.

" You were responsible for all that alien crap in Roswell in the late 40's? I can't believe you threw that heap of junk into the air and people actually believed that aliens had crash landed!" Said Elena with an almost awed expression.

"That was one of our better ones" said Damon " although I am most enjoyed when Peter got caught with his pants down in front of the entire playboy mansion in the 70's" Laughed Damon.

"My favorite was when Damon struck out with Marilyn Monroe in '47, she actually slapped him for this things he said to her!" chuckled Peter as he entered the living room

"Yes that WAS funny," said Elizabeth following behind Peter into the room "I don't thing Damon remembers how to talk to human women without compelling them" she added as an afterthought.

Damon, having just about enough of his past failure's openly ridiculed, interrupted Elizabeth before she could continue on with her 'Damon rant" as he affectionately called it.

"How about we start since we are all here" he spoke with a pointed 'shut-up' look in Peter and Elizabeth's direction. "Since I have just completed my last challenge, it seems we get to start off this little party with a round of drinking" Damon began passing out bottles of alcohol to both Peter and Elizabeth and poured a large shot of Tequila for Elena.

"Wait, what do you mean 'you just completed your last challenge'," questioned Elena.

" I guess you didn't get to the back of the book," said Elizabeth. "I challenged Damon the last time we played to bring an un-compelled, willing human participant to our next round. Since we all know how well Damon is with humans it took him nearly 10 years to complete it" chuckled Elizabeth as she opened her bottle of bourbon and started chugging. Peter who had just finished up his bottle of whiskey nodded in acknowledgement " we didn't think we would ever get to another round at the rate he was going."

"Alright, alright… I'm a big fan of compulsion. Why in the world would I want to not use it since I have it? It makes finding dinner so much easier" Damon said as he downed his bottle of scotch and looked pointedly at Elena to do her shot.

"What, no lime?" asked Elena as she took her shot with a roll of her eyes. It was nice to see Damon so humanized and relaxed in the presence of other people. He spent so much of his time presenting this bad boy / devil-may-care image to the world that sometimes you forgot his was still a person – an undead person, but still a person.

"So" asked Elena "whose turn is it now?"

"Its my turn to pass out a 'truth or consequences' and since you are new to the game, I'm going to pick you to be my first victim for the evening" said Damon. "Elena, Truth or Consequences"

Looking straight into Damon's ice blue eyes she took a breath and in the bravest voice she could muster "Consequences" said Elena .

Let the games begin.

* * *

_What should Elena's first Dare be?_

_Please review!_


End file.
